Mr. Noisy
Mr. Noisy is the sixteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Noisy *'Color': Red *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family:' possibly Little Miss Loud *Friends:Mr. Quiet *Love: *Height: About 2 and a half feet tall. *Weight: Average *Rivals:Unkwown *Release date: 1976 (age 34) *Occupation:Noisemaker *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Noisy things *Dislikes:Quiet things *'Job': being loud and Noisy *Features:Brown boots (the same version) megaphone (2008 version) *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Aderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1991), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Richard Epcar (2008-present), Rob Rackstraw (UK 2008-present) Story Mr. Noisy is always loud. He lives on top of a hill and must go to Wobbletown at the bottom of the hill to do errands. He shouts to Mrs. Crumb, the baker, "I'D LIKE A LOAF OF BREAD!" and he shouts to Mr. Bacon, the butcher, "I'D LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT!" Having just about had it with Mr. Noisy's noisiness, Mrs. Crumb and Mr. Bacon come up with a plan. Next day, when Mr. Noisy goes shopping at both their shops again, Mrs. Crumb and Mr. Bacon just pretend not to hear him. Next day, when Mr. Noisy tries again at both shops, he realizes that he has to be quiet if he's to get what he wants. He also learns not to clump his shoes, not to open and shut doors loudly, and he also learns to whisper. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Noisy remains relatively the same in looks, though he is given a megaphone-styled bullhorn to emphasize his character trait. He lives next door to Mr. Quiet in a stereo-shaped house. The ironic thing would be that even though he tells people to keep quiet, he is the one making the noise (as proven in Books and Music).In the episode Travel Miss Magic accidently turned him into a giant, red, loud whale.In the US and UK Versions he is voiced by Richard Epcar and Rob Rackstraw. Trivia He is one of the four red characters. He has been seen with all the characters (except Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far). He whispered in Superstore. He lives next door to Mr. Quiet. He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose He accidently kicked Mr. Fussy out of the library (Books). He shouted at Mr. Grumpy in the cinema. (Cinema) He is seen without his Megaphone in Movies No one has seen him without his shoes yet. The only time he didn't speak (Dance). He is one the Mr Men and Little Miss characters that didn't care that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but yells at him in Surprises when Mr Rude farts. He may have a crush on Little Miss Loud Counterpart(s): Boomer (Powerpuff Girls, both are loud), Charlotte Braun (Peanuts, both are loud), Iago (Aladdin, Disney, both are loud and they are red), Owan (Theodore Tugboat, they are both are red color and loud), Motormaster (Transformers, both are loud), Too Loud Bear(Care Bears, both are noisy, red, and have a megaphone), Tyler (Total Drama series, both are red and are loudmouths), DJ (Cars, both love music). He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. In Travel, he was turned into a giant, red, loud Whale by Little Miss Magic and she never turned him back and he didn't appear for the rest of the series (not even a cameo or in the bumpers), so it is unknown whether he will change back or sent to the sea. He called Mr. Fussy "Persnickety" without saying Mr. in Movies, Books, and Games. He sometimes tells the other characters to be quiet even when he is the one who's being noisy. He even told Mr. Quiet to be quiet in Music. International publications & translations Mr. Noisy appears under the titles- *Monsieur Bruit (French) *Don Ruidoso (Spanish) *Unser Herr Laut (German) *Ο Κύριος Φασαρίας (Greek) *시끄럼씨 (Korean) *吵鬧先生 (Taiwan) *Meneer Brulmans (Dutch) *מר קולרם (Hebrew) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mrs. Crumb * Mr. Bacon Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Quiet * Mr. Worry * Little Miss Bossy * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Scary * Mr. Noisy and the Giant * Little Miss Loud * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Noisy, the Music Man(TV) * Mr. Funny Puts On a Show(TV)(cameo) * It's Very Noisy for Mr. Quiet(TV)(cameo) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Red characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters